


Such a Nice Young Man! (part 2)

by Xochiquetzl



Series: Such a Nice Young Man! [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8432650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xochiquetzl/pseuds/Xochiquetzl
Summary: Written for snape100's prompt #662: Snape and Squibs - Arabella Figg





	

Severus stormed into Dumbledore's office. "I," he snarled, "am not a taxi service."

Dumbledore looked up from his parchment and blinked. "Arabella said that you were very nice."

Severus crossed his arms. "Precisely my point."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, which only irritated Severus more. "I thought it might be a pleasant change of pace from your other duties."

"Yes," Severus said. "Dealing with idiot children is indeed such a burden that I can see how you might think transporting half-mad old women might be a relaxing change of pace by comparison. However..."

"Fine, fine," Dumbledore said. "I won't ask you again."


End file.
